After School With Itachi
by miamiamario
Summary: Hinata learns to love herself and finds her confidence with the help of the Akatsuki boys and Itachi also lands a special spot in the Hyugas heart. Reuploaded so you can read the whole Itachi ending from start to finish! HinataxItachi HinataxAkatsuki HinataxSasuke


After School

 **Chapter 1**

Almost hyperventilating, Hinata walks up to Naruto whilst the blonde was enthusiastically arguing with the raven haired boy about ramen. Red as a tomato, with her head down, bangs covering her eyes she walked over to Naruto and Sasuke almost tripping on her own feet.

"U-Um N-naruto-kun, c-can I p-please speak t-to you?"

"Oh! Hinata, What is it, un!"

Not daring to lift her head, she squeezed her eyes tightly shut and blurted out

"W-will you p-p-please go o-out with m-m-me?"

Naruto confused as to what she meant asked "What? Where do you want to go?"

Shaking her head, and slowly getting dizzier, "N-no I meant d-do you w-want t-to be m-my b-boyf-f-friend?"

Since middle school, the loud blonde had always caught her attention, no one noticed her but her childhood friends Kiba and Gaara, except Naruto, he was… different. Just walking past him in the corridors and his simple "Hi Hinata-chan" made her knees weak. After so many years of building up her confidence, she finally had the nerves to go up to Naruto to confess her love.

Now understanding, Naruto scratched his head nervously looking at the girl, "Uhm Hinata-chan, gomen but I thought you knew I liked Sakura, I mean you're too quiet and you know… plain, I mean I like you as a friend but nothing more."

Winking he added "If you see Sakura though you should tell her to date me!" Being the carefree and oblivious boy he was, he didn't realize how shitty that made the hyuga feel.

"S-sorry" she quickly turned away not letting him or anyone see her tears, she dashed out of the hallway and then outside where she hid behind the art buildings. She hated her life, she hated herself, she hated everyone.

Her father always loved her younger sister better and always yelled at her, everything that she did was 'not good enough', her cousin moved to another city for school and Gaara attending another school and her and Kiba weren't close anymore since he tried to join the popular boys, they were the only support she ever had, but now they were all gone. At school, despite having 'friends', she couldn't really consider them friends, she just followed the girls around while they fangirled about Sasuke Uchiha. Sakura and Ino being her closest 'friends' at school just laughed at her or teased her for her stutter. They would make fun of her for being ugly and that even if she tried she wouldn't be able to look pretty.

To Hinata, their idea of pretty was skin tight bright pink body con dresses, 20 layers of mascara and too much pink and purple eye shadow.

Sitting against the cold brick wall, her life seemed to flash before her eyes and it made her angry, honestly she was sick to death of being pushed around, she vowed to change. Hinata our innocent sweet heart has had enough.

Standing up and punching her fist in the air while wiping away her tears, "I'm no l-longer the H-hinata H-hyuuga people k-know" dammit she inwardly cursed at herself for still stuttering.

Around the corner was a tall blond boy with his hair up in a ponytail and bangs covering one eye, from afar he could easily be mistaken for a girl, having observed the small, lavender orbed girl crying then punching her fist in the air truly amused the boy, not being able to suppress his laughter. He erupted in a hysterical laughing fit.

Jumping at the sound, Hinata saw the blonde, it shocked her and she thought about what she just did and turned a deep scarlet red then everything went black.

Slowly opening her eyes she saw the same blonde inches away from her face.

"Oi, are you alright? Hey hey wake up"

Surprised at how close they were she shot up and hit his head causing him to fall back on his bum.

"Oww, what the fuck? Are you alright now?"

Still red and not looking up at the boy she looked down, and observed what he wore. Although he was thin he had muscle under his plain black t-shirt and light skinny blue jeans. Slowly lifting her head she noticed that he had spectacular blue eyes that complimented his sandy blonde hair well. Damn he was... good looking?

Now noticing that she's been staring at him for a while now, she snapped out of her trance.

"I'm s-so s-sorry for h-hurting y-you"

The blonde boy chuckled at how innocent and cute the girl before him was. "ah its nothing, don't worry 'bout it un"

Feeling relieved she faintly smiled which made the boy slightly blush, trying to cover it he turned and sat next to Hinata.

"So why were you crying un?"

Feeling like she could trust him so slowly told him about everything, the boy listened intently, occasionally inserting his comment here and there like "what a bitch!" "No he didn't un!" This made her laugh, after telling him it felt so much better.

Her heart felt free, finally she could tell someone of all the things pent up in her heart.

"I w-want to c-change, I want t-to b-be more c-confident, I want t-to m-make new f-friends t-too."

She said shyly looking at her feet.

"I can help you, un! You said before your name was Hinata Right? Well my name is Deidara!"

"N-nice to m-meet you D-deidara- san"

Standing up, Deidara ruffled the midnight hair girls head, "just kun is fine, un"

Embarrassed by the sudden skinship, Hinata quickly lowered her gaze.

"Oh damn after talking for so long, it's the last period already, wow we talked for a whole hour Hinata- chan! Come on I want you to meet my friends! They'll surely be happy to be your friend un!"

Grabbing her hand he pulled her towards the school gates, they soon entered a small street with nice houses lining it. They didn't speak much during the journey as Hinata was close to fainting due to Deidara's hand on hers. He suddenly stopped causing her to bump into him. "S-s-sorry!"

"Hahaha god you're cute un!"

They walked up to a mansion, it was a subtle beige with brown markings, it was honestly breath taking. Deidara knocked on the door in a pattern, and the door flew open. A boy with bright red hair and a bored expression opened the door, he greeted Deidara with a grunt.

"Why so cold danna"

The red head finally noticing the girl standing behind his friend asked, "Who's the chick?"

From just observing her, he could tell she wasn't just some simple slut like most of the girls at their school, she had her long, midnight blue hair that reached mid back, he couldn't wrap his mind around what she wore though. It looked like something his late grand mother wore.

"Her name is Hinata, and she's a friend I made today un and Hinata this is Sasori"

"N-nice to m-meet you, S-sasori-san" She looked up to see Sasori starring at her, he had a very intimidating aura, flustered she immediately cast her eyes at her feet again.

"Mm, Hey" although he showed no emotions at all, this girl interested him, he didn't want to admit it but despite being in what looked like his granny's clothes, the petite girl looked kinda cute? Did he just think someone was cute? Gosh the world must be coming to an end soon.

Hinata walked into the mansion slightly excited but also scared as hell. She just followed a boy she didn't know back to someone's house. The interior of the mansion was just as breath taking as the exterior. The chandelier on the ceiling of the huge hallway and the many passages really overwhelmed the Hyuga. Her family wasn't poor or anything, her father preferred to live more traditionally so the western styled mansion really opened her eyes. Deidara looked back saw the wide eyed girl starring at everything with the most amazed look on her face making him smile.

They turned a few times till they reached what looked like the common room, the trio walked in the large room which was also decorated with a huge chandelier and a long, long table with a delicate cream table cloth. Sitting at the table, discussing what seemed to be about some sort of work, were 5 good looking boys which made Hinata blush furiously. The trio caught the attention of the five boys who stopped talking and looked right at her. Suddenly she was hugged from the front so tight she felt air escaping her lungs, letting a squeal escape her lips, she opened her eyes to see and black haired boy slightly taller than herself right up in her face.

Hinata, being the innocent girl she was didn't know what to do! She just stood there in shock.

"Tobi likes her! What's your name? Tobi is Tobi! Hello! Let's be friends!"

"Oi let her go Tobi" said Sasori clearly aware of Hinata's flustered face.

"Sasori senpai is no fun!" but Tobi reluctantly let go of his tight grip on Hinata.

"Hinata" Deidara waved his hand infront of her, still unmoving, and unbreathing, Deidara shock her.

*Pant Pant* "Oh thank god you're back un! Everyone this is Hinata-chan! She's a freshman at our school un"

"Hinata, the guy with the scary lines on his face is Itachi, the shark looking thing is Kisame, the dude with stitch tattoos is Kakuzu, they are all juniors. Me and Sasori are sophomores un. And the idiot that hugged you is Tobi, he's also a freshman."

"Tobi's not an idiot! Senpaiiiiiii" Tobi ran to hug Deidara but was forcefully shoved to the door.

"Who's scary, you ass?" asked Itachi sounding annoyed

"and what do you mean shark looking thing?" raising his fist, yelled Kisame.

Deidara ignoring their whining turned to Hinata and told her to introduce herself while he turned around and started to punch Tobi, telling him to stop trying to kiss him (just toby things). Sasori nudged the poor girl who was frozen on the spot cause all eyes were on her.

Fighting the urge to run, Hinata bowed her head so low she almost hit her head on her knees, "N-n-nice to meet you! I a-am Hinata H-Hyuuga!"

Lifting her head up slowly she took a peak at the guys in front of her who were all now standing. Itachi looked exactly like an older Sasuke, she already knew who a lot of them were, they were so well known at school but she never really thought much about them as they all lived such different lives.

At school she would see them all sit together, only knowing the names of a few such as Itachi, Sasori, Pein and Hidan because of Sakura, she knew that they had girls falling from trees for them. At school they were known as the notorious gang 'The Akatsuki' they were widely feared yet many admired them, I mean who wouldn't? they were good looking, rich and tough, every girls dreams really. Hinata had always been scared of them, but being so close to them and by close she means less than 200 feet away close, they didn't seem too scary.

To her surprise however, the boys walked towards her and Kisame bent down and placed his hands on her shaking shoulders. "Hmm Hime! Nice to meet you too!" flashing his teethy grin making Hinata relax considerably. "Yeah Hi, you're my brothers friend right?" asked Itachi softly

"N-not really w-we just w-went to m-middle school t-together." Explained the Hyuuga trying very hard to keep her voice calm. 'Changing will take ages!' she mentally screamed.

After all the small talk and squelling from Hinata due to Tobi's surprise affectionate attacks, Deidara told them all about Hinata's problem which she wasn't sure was a good thing, but she was too shy to tell him to stop anyway.

"'Hmm I see the problem" said Kakuzu thoughtfully with his hand on his chin. "Do you have any money Hina-chan?"

"Ah Kakuzu, you and money again!" yelled Deidara, throwing his arms up hopelessly at his friend

"No! I mean we need to change her wardrobe don't we?" Kakuzu tried to defend himself

"Oh yeah we probably should if we don't want these girls to make fun of her again un"

"We should probably stop your stutter too you know improve your confidence" said Itachi thoughtfully.

"Hina-chaaaan looks cute alreadyyy" yelled Toby sweetly making Hinata blush.

She stopped when she noticed Sasori was starring at her with an emotionless look on his face.

"You're not ugly, we just need to add a bit of something and you'll probably be good. Maybe try looking up at people instead of their feet" Sasori suggested.

"That's settled then! We'll help Hime change her look and build confidence!"


End file.
